


New Body, No Time

by mm8



Series: MMoM [31]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s05e01 The Eleventh Hour, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newly regenerated Doctor takes a look at himself in a mirror during all the chaos of having his TARDIS on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Body, No Time

He was a bit pale before, but this regeneration brought pale to a whole new set of standards.

His hair was a bit long for his liking. Perhaps he could do something. Sculpt it or part it differently?

The Doctor exhaled, watched as gold matter flew out of his mouth and disappeared. 

He sniffed the air (smelling with this nose was fascinating). Smoke. Fire?

Yes! There was fire everywhere! What had his TARDIS done this time? Couldn't she leave him alone for one second to admire his new body and have a good wank—

And why was the door open?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> See any errors? Let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> For everyone's amusement... [Still Not Ginger by Chameleon Circuit](http://youtu.be/yVyz2oIH6nk)


End file.
